Enter Akara
by dlw713
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a daughter but they cant keep her. So they bring her to kagomes time and she is adopted thinking they will never see her again. But 15 years later Akara thats inuxkags daughter returns to japan and meets the inu gang. But what hap
1. Prolouge 1

**Prolouge part 1**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome half yelled and half cried up to the top of the Sacred Tree, "You

know we can't keep her here!" Inuyasha relunctly jumped out of the tree but he was not

alone. In his arms was a little 1/4 dog demon (but she really isnt she is half but you wont

find out why untill the next chapter haha lol). She wasnt even a week old. She had black

hair and little black dog ears she also had little silver streaks in her hair. She had amber

eyes, claws and fangs.

"I know," he said softly, "It isn't safe for her here."With Naraku alive and the jewl shards

still around. But what can we do with her?" he asked looking at his baby.

"Well we could bring her to my time, then we could bring her to an adoption agencey."

Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha looked at her confuzzledly (A/N: like my word choice :) ) "What is an adoption

agency?"

"It is a place where people from my time can bring there kids that they cant keep, and

the people that work there will find another home for the kid" Kagome explaned.

" You want to give our pup to complete strangers!" Inuyasha yelled and with all the

yelling he was doing the baby woke up and started to cry.

"Oh, come here baby." Kagome said taking the baby out of Inuyasha's arms. But the

baby just wouldn't stop crying. "What's wrong baby?"

"She can probaly sence that you and I are going to leave her. All demons half or full can

sence when their family will leave them." Inuyasha said.

"You know Inuyasha, we can't keep calling her baby." Kagome said.

"You are right. We should give her a name." Inuyasha said feeling a little better.

"Okay well think of a name for her and if I like it we will keep it." Kagome said happily.

" Ummmm...how about...hmmm...Oh! I know lets call her Ramen!" Inuyasha

said hungerly.

"NO! That's a food! I should sit you for that" :SLAM: "Oops. I'm so sorry"

" I'll let that one slide" Inuyasha growled through a mouth full of dirt.

"Hmmmm...What about Akara?" Kagome said sweetly.

" Sure. Thats a cute name." Inuyasha answered.

"OK Akara it is then" Kagome said smiling. Then Shippo, Sando, Miroku, and Kirara all

ran out of the forest. When they all saw the baby they all awwed because who doesn't do

that when they see a really cute baby.

Sango was the first to say something, "Kagome why didn't you come get me? I thought I

was you best friend?" she yelled.

"Kagome I wanna see the baby!" Shippo wined.

"Congradulations!" Miroku cheered. Then Sango want red.

"Miroku you pervert!" She screamed. Then she waked him over the head with her

giant boomerang.

"Her name is Akara but don't get to atached to her." Kagome said sadly.

"Why not?" said the semi conscious Miroku.

"We are taking her to my time and we will be giving her up" Kagome said crying.

"GIVE HER UP!" Sango Shippo and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"Why Kagome?" Shippo asked.

" It isn't safe for her here. I want her to live a normal life away from demons who would

try to kill her every day." Kagome answered

"Um Kagome did you not notice the claws, fangs, and dog ears she has?" Sango said.

" We are going to give her a jewl shard it should hid her demonic features" Kagome said

"But then we can't finsh the jewl." Miroku said. Kagome then took a jewl shar out of her

necklace and then atached it to a chain and put it around her daughters neck and like magic

her dog ears dissipeared and her claws and fangs shrunk.

"But neither can Naraku." Inuyasha said. They all looked at him taking their eyes off Akara

so they didn't notice the shard around her neck turn a dark dark purple.

* * *

A/N:

well what do u think? dont 4get this is my first story so please dont write to many flames.

and thanks to my bff Kiristin for geting me to post this.


	2. Prolouge 2

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha but I do own this story and some day when I rule the

world Inuyasha will be mine MUWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Oh and thanks to my first reviewer Taka-03- and to my second reviewer LMChick10

you two rock!

* * *

Prolouge part 2

Kagome climed ou tof the well followed by Inuyasha carrying Akara.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said hugging her daughter.

"Kagome you're back and you brought Inuyahsa! Hey Inuyasha what you got there?"

Sota asked pointing at the little bundle of cloth (wich if u haven't guessed it is Akara).

"Right, um about that. Mom I really dont know how to tell you this but um" Kagome

was inturupted by Inuyasha

"Meet your new grand daughter Akara"Inuyasha said bluntly. The shocked faces on

Kagomes family facesexplaned them selfes.

"Oh my Lord...can I hold her!" Kagomes mom screamed.

"Sure, but only for a minute"Kagome said while Inuyasha handed Akara over to

Mrs. Higurashi. While Mrs. Higurashi held her new granddaughter she started to skip

around the room singing "I'm a Grandmother!" over and over. Sota and Kagomes

grandfather couldn't help but laugh. Then Mrs. Higurashi stopped and took a very close

look at her new granddaughter and asked "Inuyasha if Akara is your daughter also why

doesn't she look like you?" Then Kagome remembered that she left the jewl shard around

Akara's neck.

"Oh, here." Kagome takes the necklace off (and doesnt notice that it is a dark purlple

color).

"Aww so kawaii!" Mrs. Higurashi squeled while she urbed her new graddaughtes cute

dog ears.

"She is purring" Sota laughed, "I thought she was a dog demon not a cat."

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi said harshly.

"Hmmm...that's odd." Kagome's grandfather said.

"What's odd Gramps?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems that this little dog demon has miko powers, but what suprizes me most is that

she isn't 1/4 demon she is half." Grampa replied.

"Wait isn't that impossible! I mean Inuyasha is half demon so she should be a quarter

demon! How can she be half?" Kagome yelled.

" I really don't understand it eather but I think that it is because she has miko blood she

needed to be a stronger demon to fight off purifying herself." Grampa answered.

"But if she is going to purify herself wouldnt she die?" Kagome asked nervously.

" Well she must be very strong or just very lucky" Gramps said.

"Well we all know that she is strong. She is my baby girl." bosted a coky Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sit! This is nothing to joke about!" Kagome said angrely. After everyone

held the baby abd they all started to calm down about Akara's "problemm".

Kagome stood up and said "Alright Inuyasha time to get going if we want tobring her

to an adoption agency" Kagome said softly crying.

"What! You can't take her away!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled Almost droping the baby in her

arms.

"Mom it isn't safe in the feudial era for her. You know that." Kagome said.

"Yes, but why doesnt she saty here? I mean so you can still see her."Mrs. H (I'm gettin

way to tired of writing out her last name) answered.

"Yeah why don't we do that?" Inuyasha said happly.

" We cant do that because, what would happen if a demon or even Naraku got thru the

well? I cant put you all in danger. Even if it means getting rid of my baby."Kagome said

crying her eyes out. "Now if you dont mind give me my baby so we can go! Come on

Inuyasha!"

End prolouge part two

* * *

Well what ya think? please review! and please help me think of a title!

Anyone who reads this story rocks out loud:)


	3. Prolouge 3

Disclamer: I still dont own Inuyasha :crys: but some day...

thanks to my lovely reviewers for doing just that reviewing

* * *

Prolouge part 3 (this is the last prolouge)

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car and looked at the huge building where they

would leave their baby.

"Kagome are oyu sure you want to do this? I mean it's not to late to change your mind"

Inuyasha said hopefully.

"I'm not going to change my mind Inuyasha. We need to do this. It isnt like I want to do

this but we have to." Kagome answered. As they walked into the building they bumped

into this couple that looked really sad.

" Oh, I'm so so sorry. I didnt mean to bump into you." the woman said to Kagome.

"It's not a problem dont worry." Kagome said back. Then Akara started to cry "Aww

darn! She was being so good!"Kagome said a little agitated. As Kagome tryed to calm

down her crying baby the woman asked "May I try?"

"Sure if you can get her to go back to sleep." Kagome handed over her baby and the

woman started to bounce the baby in her arms and to Kagomes suprize akara started to

fall asleep.

"You have an adorible baby girl. If I may ask,why are you bringing her here?" the

woman asked as she held the now sleeping baby.

" Well it's just we cant really keep her it is kind of complicated." Inuyasha said. "Why

are you two here?" he asked.

"Well we came to Japan to adoped a baby but the parents had a last minnute chanes of

plans and said they wanted to keep her. We just came down because they called us to say

we wernt able to adoped the baby." the womans husband answered in a sad tone.

"Oh thats to bad" Kagome said in a careing tone. Then an idea struck Kagome. "Well

maybe you can adopted Akara here. She seems to really like you and you really look like

you know how to handle a baby."

"Really? Oh that is so kind of you but are you sure you want to do this? I mean it is a

big dissison." the woman said happly.

" We are sure but there is something you should know before you adopted her." Kagome

said. Kagome then took of the babys necklace and the reaction of the couple wasnt what

she expected.

"Oh my gosh! Are thoes dog ears! They are so cute!" The woman said.

"You dont think she is a freak?" Inuyasha said.

" Of course not. They are adorble and yes it may be a little weared but you can hid them

so she can live a normal life." the man said.

"Ok well it looks like you are the perfect people to take care of our baby girl. By the way

my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

" I am Suzu and this is my husband Nibori." Suzu said. The four people walked up the

stairs and went into the adoption agency and talked to the adoption lady and got all the

paperwork signed and form the moment they all signed the papers Akara Higurashi was

now known as Akara Takyia. As they all left the adoption agancy Kagome and Inuyasha

held their baby one last time and said their good-bys to the new family. As Suzu and

Nibori drove off Kagome and Inuyasha had an emptyness in their stomachs but they left

and drove off so they could go back to the feudle era. But with Akara she was on her way

to the airport to go on her new parents privet plane and go off to LA, Callifornia.

* * *

A/N: again thank you to my awsome reviewers and for sticking with me thru 3 prolouges. You are all the bestest! And to anyone who hasnt reviewed shame o u jkjk but plez review xoxo 


	4. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG! i am soo sry 4 not updating lately. I have been so busy w/ jr. district adutions (which i made), and all the other stuff of being in school. so ill try really hard to make this chapter worth waiting 4.k :)

Disclamer: I own Inuyasha... yeah I know ur jelous

:lawer walks in with a cop and handcuffs me:

Me: "Ok, ok so i dont own him i can dream cant i?" I run to my room and fall asleep.

"Talking"

'writing'

_thinking_

Chapter 1

(ok the whole story will now be told in Akara's POV and it is also 15 (almost 16) years after the adoption)

'Hey I'm Akara Takyia. But all my best friends call my Aya. I have no idea where they got that name but I really dont care. I'm in my third year of High School.'_ Hm what els should I write?_ I thought to myself as I taped my pen on my new journal that my "parents" got me. 'Um well I'm adopted so I never met my real parents but the ones I have now rock!' _should I say I'm a half demon? Nah. If someone finds it they will think I'm a phycopath. _

"Aya! Get down here! You are going to be lat for school!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"OK! I'll be right down!" Before I left my room I walked out on my balcony and looked at the clear blue water, sandy beach under my window. I loved living in LA.

"AYA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" she yelled again. I finaly went downstairs and my dad looked over his news paper and asked me.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to school?" I looked at what I was wearing a black shirt that said "OBEY ME!" and it had a picture of Stewie on it and he was holding his ray gun, the shirt was a little tight so it showed of my awsome curves and it stopped like an inch above my bellybutton so it showed my dimond belly ring. My pants were black with chanes, my awsomely awsome black and green Vans, and last but not least was my weard black necklase that looked like a shard of glass. For my make-up I had on dark purple eyeliner and a little black eye-shadow.

"Why whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked my dad as he drank his coffie (that smelt a little like rum)

"Well you look like you are going to go to a club and not school." He ansewed.

"She doesn't have time to change. She has to get going!" Mom said angrily. For once in my life I was happy to get to school. I was gonna see my friends (who are also my band members) and I'm going to give them the song I was working on all last night.

"Fine I'm going," I gave my mom and dad a hug, "Bye!"

"Oh don't forget we will be home late tonight. We have a huge meeting."

"Ok, don't worry I wont throw a huge party cough again cough." I walked out of the house and I got in the back of the minny Hummer Limo.

"Good morning Ms. Takyia. I see you got up ontime today." said my driver Rick.

"Not like I wanted to. Hey can we pick up Kilya?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." Rick turned the car around and started off to Kilya's house. When we got there she was sitting on her frond porch. She was wearing the same shose as me but red (not green), a black Edward Sisorhands shirt, and black riped cargo pants with chains. She also had on the same kind of make-up I did but blue eyeliner insted of purple.

"Hey! I thought you forgot about me!" She said when she got in the car with me.

"I almost did I mean it's not that hard. Just kidding!" then I pulled out the new music I was working on last night and gave her three copies. "Here it's the new song I promesed. Give one to Pat and Joe when you get to homeroom. Ok?"

"Sure," she said as she looked over the music, "Wow! This is really awsome Aya."

"Thanks it took me for ever to finsh it!" Then we pulled up at the school.

"Cya Rick!"we both called to him. Then Pat and Joe walked up to us.

"Hows my awsome band people doin'?" Joe asked.

"Fine. Here it the song that Aya wrote last night", Kilya said as she handed out the music.

"My parents have a meeting today so we can practice it longer" I said.

"Awsome! No parents! Are you gonna throw another party?" Pat asked.

"No I just got off 3 weeks of being grounded" I said. Then the bell rang.

"Damb! I have to go my locker is on the other side of the school." I said as I ran off.

(A/N: Ok I really don't want to write about her day in school so I'm just gonna post homeroom and last period/gym ok)

_Home room is like the worst_ I thought.

"Ms. Takyia I see you are actually in school today. Why?" Mr. Day asked. Mr. Day was the worst teacher in the whole school and that is saying something. He gave me 13 detentions in one day.

"One I dont want to be here, and B I love to watch you twitch when ever you see me." Everyone in the class started to laugh. Then the bell rang ad we went off to first period.

Last period/gym

"Finally, a class I can stand" I said to no one. Then, to my horor, Hiroko the school whoebag walked up to me.

"Akara I see you will be compeating against me today. Prepare to lose." She said sweetly (you kno how evil people will say really mean things to people so if a teacher hears they sound like they are being nice).

"Hiroko you know you should really get a better conceler. You can still see the ugly underneath it." I said. And with that I walked of to gym. In gym we are haveing these compition things where for a whole class two girld compeat in different games and the one who winns gets an A for the year. I know it's not hard to get an A but still. So today I was aganst Hiroko. Our first activity was track. And Hiroko is the Track Team Captin so she gets to choose who is one the team. One guess why I'm not on the team. So when the race started Hiroko took off speeding I just stood there for a few secomds and after she was a few meters away from me I started to run. I passed her wiht ease and I won. Next compition was cheerleading. And guess what Hiroko is also the captin of the cheerleading squad. I hate cheerleading so I only did a couple flips and jumps. But they were awsome flips. But Hiroko won that one.

"HA! Take that loser" She yelled in my face. The last compition was archery. Which was weird cause we are in LA who does archery. But we tryed it anyway. And I was shocked how easly it came to me. I hit the center of the target 7 times out of 10. Where as Hiroko hit it 3 thimes out of 10.

"NO FAIR! SHE CHEATED!" Hiroko yelled, complaned, and cried all at the same time.

"What! No I didn't! I'm just better than you!" I yelled back.

"You wanna go!" She yelled back. Then the bell rang and school was over. When I reached the front Kilya, Pat, and Joe were waithing for me. We all went to my house and got ready for band practice.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well there it is I hope you all like it and again I am soo sry 4 not updateing. Review ppl it's ur new job:) oh and i kno my spelling sucks 


	5. Chapter 2

hey all u awsome ppl. 2 chapters in one day i kno i rock lol jk.

disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha but I neva said i dont want to :)

Chapter 2

We all got ready to practice the new song. Pat was on drums and his twin Joe was bace guitar. Kilya was on giutar and I sang lead. We just started the band so the name of our band was still in the works.

"Ok. Pat stop throwing the drumsticks at Joe! Did you all look at the song?"

"Yes."

"Ok lets try it. 1,2,3,4!"

Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

_Chorus_  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (Kilya, Joe, and Pat all yelled freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be"

"Aya! That totaly ROCKED!" Kilya yelled into her mic accidently.

"HELL YEAH!" Joe and Pat yelled at the same time

"Ya' think?" After the rocken song Pat and Joe went home and Kilya stayed and we did our homework and I told her what happened in gym. We were having so much fun I didnt relize the phone was ringing so the answering machine got it. But when we heared what it said we went quiet.

"Um Hello, This is the LAPD and I'm looking for Akara Takyia. I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents were in an accident, and they didn't make it."

* * *

Yes it is short but I really wanted to put in the song. It's by Alexz Johnson from Instant star. Review 


	6. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG people please rewiew and to everyone ells who is reviewing ur the bestest.

I would also like to give a huge shout out to Angel Gone Wrong thanxs again for putting in ur chapter that ppl should read my story! Oh and her story Destiny rocks out loud ppl! read it!

* * *

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha but when I do Kikyo will die a slow and painfull death(again and again) MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 3

(ppl dont 4get the whole story in in Akara/Aya P.O.V. unless i say otherwise)

It's been about a week sence the accident. What happend was my parents were on their way to a meeting about 12 miles away from their office. They didnt see the drunk man run the red light untill it was to late. I haven't gone to school sence that day and I havent talked to any of my friends. I stopped writing songs and gave up on singing. My life was a total train reck. Untill my parents lawer called.

* * *

RINNNNG RINNNNG

"Ugh! Who calls this early in the morning!" I screamed at no one.

"Hello. Who dis'?"

"Um hello. I assume this is Akara Takyia." A man said.

"Well you know what they say about people who assume stuff. They make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_" '

"So this isn't Miss. Takyia?"He asked puzzledly.

"No this is. I just wanted to tell you what people think of people who assume things. So what do you want?"

"Well I am your late parents lawer and I think it is thime you come look at their will. My address in 723 Monthly Lane." (A/N: That probaly isn't a street I just made it up)

"OK I'll be over in a couple" I said tiredly.

* * *

When I got to the Law Office I really stood out. Like everyone in there was wearing a suit or at least a shirt with a coller, me on the other hand I was wearing black baggy pants and a sweatshirt with a picture of a hampster on it. Under the picture it said "Your mother was a hampster and your fater smellt of elderberries".

"Ahh Miss. Takyia so glad you could come" said my parents lawer.

"Like I had a choice"I mummbled. We went into his office which was about the size of my room. And my room was huge!

"Well your parents left a will and this note for you" he handed me a small white envelope with my name on it. I opened it and when I read what it said I almost cried my eyes out right there.

Akara-

If you are reading this we are probly not with you anymore. We would like you to remember that we love you very much and nothing will ever change that. Before you read the will we would like to tell you first that you will enheret everything we have. That includes the money and the house we own in Japan. Dont ever forget that we love you.

Love-Mom and Dad

* * *

When I got home I just sat on the big chair my dad had and read the letter over and over again. Then I relized what I wanted to do. I was going to go to Japan.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Kilya yelled at me.

" I'm going to Japan! You of all the people in the world should know I always wanted to go there!"

"But what about me and the band?"

"I'll come back just I need to get away. I'll buy you a ticket so u can come visit me once I'm settled in"

Kilya huffed"Fine."

* * *

I got Rick to drive me to the airport where our jet was. I said good-bye to all of my friends and I got on the plane. When we were flying over Japan I couldnt believe my eyes it was so pritty! We landed and I had a car waiting for me at the airport. The driver took me to my new house, but when we got there I relized it wasn't a house but a Mannor! It was huge and I loved it. When I got out of the car I heard something funny. I turned around and I saw a woman, a weard looking man with silver hair and something on this head but I couldnt see them from here. And there was a boy about my age of older he had orange/brownish hair. The strange part was they came out of a well house. They went iside their house so I couldnt see them anymore. But I didnt care I looked at my new house and when I got inside I was stuned! You thought the oustide was big but the inseide was huge! Then the oddest thing happened the phone rang. It was odd cause I didn't even know the phone number here.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is..."

* * *

What ya think? Review people! thanks to my awsome readers Taka-03- and again thanks AGW for the advertizement lol :) 


	7. Chapter 4

A/N: hey all u awsome people who r reading my story! And if you review you will be awsomer! I would like to thank Angle Gone Wrong, fairydiva, and all of my other reviewers u ppl rock! And people who thought Sota was the other person who was wit them i have a question for u. Does Sota have Orange/brownish hair? I dont think so.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but I do own a very kool Inuyasha shirt! HAHAHA

* * *

Chapter 4

Last time:

"Hello?"

"Hello this is..."

* * *

"Hello this is Shippo from across the street. I saw you when you went into your house. Not to sound stalkerish." I laughed at the last part of what Shippo said.

"Hi Shippo. I'm..." Then I thought about why I was here. Yes it was to get away but I also wanted to start over. So I really didnt want to say my name so I said "Aya. And dont worry you didnt sound too stalkerish" I heard him laugh that time. "Um...Shippo how did you get this phone number?"

"Oh. Sorry. I 411'ed it"(I'm not sure they have 411 in Japan but go with it).

"Oh, well why did you call?"

"Umm... I saw you get out of the car and I was wondering if you and your parents would want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure ok. I'll come over."

"What about your parents?"

"Um they...died about 2 weeks ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didnt know"

"Well how could you? I just met you." I laughed.

"Oh right" Shippo laughed " Well anyway dinner is at seven. So I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See you at seven." Then Shippo hung up the phone and I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 so I still had time to get ready. I took a shower because I needed one after the flight. But I ended up getting water in my ears and not my "human" ears. So I took off my necklace and my fangs, claws and fluffy ears appeared. Whenever I take my necklace off I always feel so whats a good word um... free. I looked in the mirror and saw my half demon self. I walked over to my closet which is huge (like the one from Princess Diaries 2) and saw all of my favorite clothes from Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Spencer's, and more. I pulled out my black and purple corset like top and my black semi mini skirt with purple lace at the bottom. I put my necklace back on and my doggie ears went away and so did my fangs and claws. Then I went to my vanity and put on a little black eyeliner and some purple eye shadow. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:56 so I found my black and purple Etines and started to walk over to Shippo's house. Then I remembered my most important accessory, my switch blade it's very tiny so no one can see it but big enough to kick ass (lol). I put it in what looks like a cell phone case and looped it on my belt loop (wow that makes scence). Then I left to go across the street.

* * *

OMG i am so sry to all the ppl I told i would update last friday but i ended up going to maine and i had no internet i almost cryed lol well it is short and i'm sry ill tyr to update but i have to work tomorrow. well anyhoo to all of u hoo ar'nt reviewing u make me cry :'( so review! 


	8. Chapter 5

HEY PPL! I kno my last chapter was short but I was tired cause i wrote it kinda late and i couldnt write in the morning cause i had to work. Anyhoo thanks to my reviewers Inuyasha'sgirl24, Taka-03-, LMChick10, and last but not least my best friend kristin (see pro part 1 A/N at the bottom)! Oh and u must must must read Inuyasha and The Kage Hanyou by Taka-03-! ok? so now on with the 5th chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, but i have 2 inuyasha shirts and an awsome poster of him! go me:)

Chapter 5

_thinking_

"..." talking

* * *

Last time:

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:56 so I found my black and purple Etines and started to walk over to Shippo's house. Then I remembered my most important accessory, my switch blade it's very tiny so no one can see it but big enough to kick ass (lol). I put it in what looks like a cell phone case and looped it on my belt loop (wow that makes since). Then I left to go across the street.

* * *

Now:

I walked up to the door of Shippo's house, and I got a little nervous as I reached the door. I mean I was about to go into a person's house that I haven't met. I rang the doorbell 'come on run!' I was about to but then I saw the doorknob turn 'too late'. The door opened to revel a woman in her late 40's or mid 50's.

"Hello dear. Let me guess you are the girl Shippo asked to dinner?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Yes. I hope it's not a problem." I said trying to sound nice.

"Oh no not at all. Let me go get Shippo. Don't be shy come in! And my name is Aki Higurashi."

"Thank you for letting me come for dinner Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh it's no problem at all. And please call me Aki." Aki said with a smile. She went into the living room to get Shippo, while I took my shoes off. As I waited to meet Shippo I decided to look around. By the front door there was a wall that had a bunch of pictures hung up. Some were of a girl with long black hair and others were a little boy with short black hair. And as you walked further down the hall they little kids in the pictures got older and new people were added. But when I looked really closely at the pictures I saw that some of them weren't from here like they were taken in a different time. All the people were in old fashion kimonos, and the people looked really weird. Like one of the three guys in the pictures had silver hair and dog ears _Just like mine _I thought. The second guy had black hair in what looked like a low ponytail. He had these bead things around his hand and carried a staff. Next to him was a woman with a huge boomerang over her back. She had a little kitty next to her with two tails. Lastly in the picture was the guy i saw before walking out of the well house but he had a tail and very funky feet._ I'm guessing that is Shippo_. The last picture on the wall was of a little baby that looked only over a couple weekes old(guess who). I didn't get a very good look at it bacause someone walked in and said. "Hey Aya, I'm Shippo. We talked on the phone."

"Yeah I remember I'm not stupid although if you ask my friends they would say otherwise."

"Ok well come on lets go meet everyone"

"Everyone?" We walked into the living room and I saw almost everyone in the pictures on the wall. But they all seemed so normal like no feudal clothes and the guy that had the dog ears was wearing a red hat. _Nah he doesn't really have ears does he _I thought to myself. They must not have noticed me walk in with Shippo because I highly doubt they would be talking about demons and some really powerful demon aura if they knew I was there.

"HEY!" Shippo yelled so that they would stop talking. "Everyone this is Aya."

"When did we decide on having company?" The woman I saw in the pictures asked.

"Well your mom said it was ok so I invited her." Shippo answered.

"If you want I can go?" I said

"Oh no it's not a problem. My name is Kagome. And the guy with the hat is Inuyasha." Kagome said. But when she said Inuyashas' name i snikered.

"You got a problem with my name?"Inuyasha asked rudely.

"No. It's just Inuyasha means dog demon if I am right. And when I was waiting for Shippo I saw a picture of you with dog ears." I said.

"Oh. You saw thoes pictures?" Aki said

"Um, yeah was I not suppose to?"

"Well no..." I inturupted Aki because I smelt something burning.

"Umm Mrs.- I mean Aki are you cooking chicken tonight?" I asked

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Um I think it's burning" Right when I finshed my sentence the smoke detector went off. Aki rushed into the kitchen and turned off the oven.

"Well, it looks like we are having ramen tonight insted. Aya you do like ramen dont you?" Aki asked. Well I almost screamed "YES! I LOOOOVVVVEEEE RAMEN!" But insted I said, "Yes, I'll eat ramen over anything. It's one of my three main food groups: ramen, junkfood, and pizza."

"Wow how do you stay fit?" Kagome mumbled.

"I really don't know" I answered but for some reason it looked like she was suprised I answered her. Then a very strange smell took over everything. It smeld like graveyard soil, death, and power. But I must not have been the only one to smell it, because Shippo and Inuyasha both went quiet and you could hear them sniffing the air. Then a huge gust of wind made the kitchen door swing open and there stood the origin of the horrid smell.

* * *

Ok well there is my fifth chapter and I kno it took a long long time to post it but give me a break I have to work (It suxs), and I have school. So people plez review even if u dont like my story. :) 


	9. Chapter 6

OMG! I am so sorry i kno i said i would update on friday but i was totally busy and did i already say i was sorry looks at front of page Oh i did haha! But really people i am sorry. :'( look i'm crying. Anyway here is the chapter u all want to read.

* * *

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha but i do own Aya(or Akara) and all the other characters i will base on my friends

* * *

Last time:

"I really don't know" I answered but for some reason it looked like she was surprised I answered her. Then a very strange smell took over everything. It smelt like graveyard soil, death, and power. But I must not have been the only one to smell it, because Shippo and Inuyasha both went quiet and you could hear them sniffing the air. Then a huge gust of wind made the kitchen door swing open and there stood the origin of the horrid smell.

* * *

Now:

In the door way there was this hideous monster, but it looked almost like a corps. "That power! I can since it! So strong, my master wants it!" shouted the corps thing. Wait corpses cant talk!

"What the hell is that!" I screamed. Then Inuyasha jumped in front of me.

"Look, if you are looking for the jewel it ain't that powerful yet! So leave or face me!"

"Silly Inuyasha. My master doesnt want the jewel yet but I will gladly take the girl," Said the corps thing. Before anyone in the room had a moment to think about what he had just said, the thing ran right towards me! He grabbed me before Inuyasha or Shippo could get a chance to turn around. And before I got a chance to react He sprinted off towards the well house. As he crashed through the door and jumped down the well. I was surrounded by this blue light and when we reached the bottom I could see the sky! Then the corps jumped out off the well and landed in front of a forest. I couldnt take it anymore, I was just sitting back like all of the girls do in those old movies where the knight rescues the damsel.

"Stop squirming you!" He yelled. When he went to adjust his arm I bit into what smelt like chard flesh, and let me tell you it tasted like it too. The moment I bit down he let go of me. I fell to the ground and pulled out my switch blade.

"Look at the little girl. Trying to protect herself with a little blade." He pulled out his own sword and it was huge (think of Bankotsu's but skinnier and a little shorter). With one strike with his sword he knocked out my blade and went for another attack. I put my arms up to defened me and he swung his sord down. But right befor he did I felt two metal things come out of no where and slip into my hands. And when I looked up at my attacker I saw his sord being blocked by the Sais in my hands. He looked as surprised as I did. Everything went quiet and then I heard Inuyasha's voice "WIND SCAR!" Then a gigantic Yellow swerliy wind thing went by and hit the corps.

"Are you ok?" I heared Shippo asking me as Inuyasha went to check if the corps was really dead this time.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get those?" He asked pointing to the Sais in my hands.

"Honstly, I have no idea." We walked over to Inuyasha who was now kicking the body to see if it moved. When I saw something glowing in the body.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's that?" I said pointing to the glowing thing in the body.

"What's what?"

"You're telling me that you cant see it." I walked up to the body and dug one of the sais in and tried to pull the thing out. When I did the body turned to dust and left only bones. I looked at what was in my hand and saw some little pink glass looking shards. I walked up to Inuyasha a gave them to him.

"Here I think you want these by the way you ar looking at me." I said to Inuyasha. He stood there speachless as Shippo walked me back to the well.

Inu POV (as i said before this story will be in all Akara POV but I wanted to put this in.)

I walked over to the body and started kicking it to see if it moved. I looked over at Shippo who was bringing Aya over here.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's that?" She said pointing to the glowing thing in the body.

"What's what?" I asked her.

"You're telling me that you cant see it." She walked up to the body and dug one of the sais in and tried to pull the thing out. When she did the body turned to dust and left only bones. As she looked at what was in her hand I saw them now. Jewel shards, wait she can see them? She walked up to me and put them in my hand.

"Here I think you want these by the way you ar looking at me." She said to me. I stood there speechless as Shippo walked her to the well. Durring that time only one thing was going through my mind: What did that thing want with her?

* * *

OMG again I am so sorry! I was going to update Sunday but I had chores and stuff. I hope you like this chapter and please review! tell ur friends if u like it:) 


End file.
